Mega Man X: Life After X
by Wide Awake Bored
Summary: This is my first story, please be kind. It has to do with X's Death and the events that follow this tradegy. R and R please! (finished)
1. Prologue

Hey Erico, this is the prologue to my mmx story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or weapons in this story, they belong to Capcom and it's affiliated companies. Only the plot of this story is mine

Mega Man X: Life After X By: Robert Brown

Prologue:

The red hot slash of Sigma's deadly beam sabre barely missed X's head as he dashed forward, pushing himself to his limit. Hearing the deadly swish once again, he leapt clear of the blade and fired a charged up Buster shot that sent Sigma into the wall, hard.

They had been at this for hours, each one growing more tired by the minute. So much had gone on that both X and Sigma had no Sub-Tanks left. 

Charging his Buster, he leapt high and fired the shot that would have ended the battle, had it hit. Missing Sigma's head by mere inches, it simply burned a hole in the wall next to the maveerick's head.

Spitting blood, the crazed Maverick leapt forward and cut off X's Buster! Crying out in pain in rage, X delivered a punch so powerful it knocked Sigma off his feet and into the wall, grabbing Sigma's sabre in the process. Dashing forward, he followed this attack with a roundhouse kick that sent the already dazed Maverick into the opposite wall.

"You Bastard" cursed X, "you have killed my friends, endangered the lives of millions of people time and time again. Not Again! We end this Now!" yelled the enraged Hunter as he dashed forward, Beam Sabre held out in front of him. Sigma, however, saw the attack coming and dashed out of the way, tripping X in the process and sending him sprawling. 

Thus the battle raged on and on, with no end in sight. In the grim battle, our hero found himself thinking that if he survived this, he was getting one of those sabre's for himself. 

An unforeseen punch sent X crashing into the wall, and, with a mighty thrust, Sigma jabbed his Sabre through X's chest, the tip coming out of the back...

Choking and coughing on his own blood, X slowly slid off the tip of the blade. And so X died, and Sigma set the base to blow. Gathering X's parts together, Sigma warps out of the base mere seconds before it's destruction.

And Zero, standing alone on the mountains surrounding the base, can do nothing but scream in rage as the base explodes, taking his only friend with it.


	2. Chapter 1: Why?

Chapter 1: Why

Chapter 1: Why?

Explosions rocked the room as the training area buckled under the vicious attacks of the grief stricken hunter. Zero attacked with a fury unknown to even himself as questions raced through his torn mind.

"Why did X have to die?!" was the question asked to the broken holograms of Mavericks littering the room in a pile of ionized air. "Why didn't I stop him from going alone?!" demanded Zero of the smashed and tumbling building in front of the crazed hunter. So many why's crossed Zero's mind as he activated a Sigma dueling program…

The program couldn't hope to survive the hunter's assaults as he was mercilessly hacked again and again. "Why did that bastard Sigma have to come along in the first place?!" screamed Zero as he tore the dueling program apart with his beam sabre. 

Never letting a piece touch the ground, the hologram's body was ravaged by continuous slices of the sabre until it was nothing but vaporized air. 

Tears flowed freely from Zero's eyes as the wave of exhaustion that comes from grieving washed over him. Zero's last coherent thought before blacking out was: _I Will Not Cry! I will not cry! I will get even! Sigma! You will feel the taste of my blade when I shove it down your miserable little throat! _And as our hero slipped into a welcome slumber, the training programs ended and Zero was left in a badly damaged room that would take months for even the most skilled technicians to repair.

.

And in another part of the world surrounded by his underlings, Sigma shivered as he felt a fleeting sense of fear of the repercussions that would follow the murder of the fallen hunter and friend of Zero's, Mega Man X. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Challenge

Chapter 2: The Challenge

Chapter 2: The Challenge

"My god Zero! It's gonna take weeks to fix what you did to the training room," said the aging Dr. Cain, "should I expect this every time we lose a hunter?" "Shut up, doc," said Zero, "I am NOT in the mood." "You aren't in the mood for anything," snapped Cain, "I know you are devastated but you have to move. And no, it isn't your fault." "How did you know?" asked the crestfallen hunter, his head in his hands. "Call it intuition" replied Cain as he walked out of the door. _I know he's depressed but he has to pull himself together before we lose him too._

X, where are you? wondered Zero, _I know you are out there somewhere but I just can't find you. Where did you go?_

Alarms wailed their plaintive cry through the halls of Maverick Hunter HQ as the quiet atmosphere instantly changed. In the blink of an eye Zero was no longer the grieving friend but the cool, in control Captain that was his trademark(when he wasn't on the battlefield anyway). "My god," said Zero, "it's Sigma…"

"Hello!" cried the holographic form of Sigma, "I come with a message for the Hunter Zero." "I'm listening you self-absorbed pile of scrap metal!" replied an enraged Zero at the sight of his nemesis. "Hahaha, amusing as ever. I challenge you, Zero, to make it past my generals to me. Beat me, and you get the rest of scrap metal that goes with this," said Sigma as he threw a blue ball at Zero's feet, "we'll see how you do…". And with that, Sigma vanished, leaving the Crimson Hunter to his rage.

Zero shook with rage as he stared at the object at his feet. "Damn you Sigma," said the enraged Hunter, "DAMN YOU!" screamed Zero as he picked up the blue object at his feet, X's helmet…

_You will have your duel, Sigma, you will have it. And I can't wait to see that smug grin of yours vanish forever. Prepare to taste my blade Sigma, your end is near…_


	4. Chapter 3: Hare Today...Gone Tomorrow

Chapter 3: Hare today…Gone tomorrow

Chapter 3: Hare today…Gone tomorrow

Decked out in full, gleaming combat armor, Zero really was "The Crimson Hunter". Zero was covered in red, from his high-powered dash boots to his strong helmet, he was a blur of red when he moved. And today, he planned on making Sigma eat his words…

"You aren't serious, are you?" asked a worried Dr. Cain. "Very" replied a serious Zero as he checked his Beam Sabre. "But you're sinking down to his level," protested Dr. Cain, "why?" "Because it's the only way to get him. And when I do, he'll see just how dangerous I can be…"

However, unlike the famed mad rampage of Mega Man X some 50 years back, this was a planned attack on the first of Sigma's generals, Hellfire Hare. Everything was planned to the last detail; but you know that nothing ever goes according to plan…

_Come on Sigma_ thought Zero as he blasted another of the Hare's minions into oblivion, _even you can do better than this._ As if on cue, a never-before seen model mech walker burst through a hole in the wall and came tearing down after Zero, it's metallic legs working in a steady rhythm of death. _Holy crap!_ Thought Zero as he dashed away from the crazed machine, _my beam sabre's not going to do anything against that!_ Dashing away again and again from the mechanized monster, Zero fell back onto his basic training for mechs. _I got it! _thought a triumphant as he dashed once more, _the one weakness of any mech is…it's knees! _Dashing forward, he slashed viciously at the mechs knees, which gave way with a satisfying clash as it lurched forward into a hidden trap of spikes, sending debris everywhere. Ducking into the hole the mech burst out of, Zero discovered a fully charged Sub-Tank. "I'll be," muttered Zero, "this will come in handy with the Hare." 

From then on in, Zero made a good pace, interrupted only by the occasional mech walker. Each was destroyed by a quick slash to the knees and Zero moved on. Eventually, many walkers later, Zero came face to face with his destination. Stepping forward, the surprised hunter fell into a well-concealed hole in the ground…

Throwing himself to the nearest wall, Zero slid down the rest of the blackened shaft, safe from any possible loss of energy. "Give a whole new meaning to rabbit hole." Zero was notorious for his grim battle humour. "Doesn't it?!" came a high-pitched cackle as lights flashed on and Zero saw, for the first time, Hellfire Hare.

"Hehehe so you made it at last," chuckled Hellfire Hare, "the boss told me about you." "Did he now," replied Zero, " let's see if I can still surprise you!" But it was Zero who was the one to be surprised as the crazed Hare leapt into the air and fired off a pair of ears, which exploded and sent the dazed hunter into the nearby wall…

The battle raged from that point on and Zero found that although physically weak, the hare's weapon kept him from landing a single blow. If this continued, Zero was bound to lose for sure… Zero's energy levels faded more and more after each attack and the last one sent him to the floor, crippled. The Hare readied his gun for the killing blow as Zero prepared himself for a final last-ditch attempt. When the hare landed to shoot, Zero activated the Sub-Tank and launched himself at his enemy. Hellfire Hare was taken completely by surprise and Zero ran him through with his heated Sabre, the killing blow delivered in one fell sweep. "Did your boss tell you about that?" asked the triumphant hunter as he acquired the dying Hare's weapon. "Tell your boss he's next." Zero prepared the base for self-destruction as he warped out. His last coherent thought before warping was that the fires of the self-destruct sequence really did look like the fires of hell, exactly the place he was going to send Sigma.


	5. Chapter 4: Alex

Chapter 4: Alex

Chapter 4: Alex

The effects of battle on The Crimson Hunter were self-evident as Zero warped back to Maverick Hunter HQ, exhausted in body and mind. Zero hardly noticed the slaps on the back from his fellow Maverick Hunters as he headed to his room. However, someone caught his eye. A new guy, who bore a striking resemblance to X… _I'll look into that later_ thought Zero, _but not now. _No, now, sleep was the only thing on the battle-weary Hunter. Zero lay down on his bunk and sleep closed its warm blanket around him.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Zero out of the corner of his mouth as he beat yet another training program. He'd done them all before but practice makes perfect. However, it did not occur to him that he was already perfect at these simulations. "Noticed him did you?" remarked Cain as he watched Zero, "not surprising really. His name's Alex. He's based on X's design, only smaller, That's probably why you noticed him. He's dying to meet you. Wanna go meet him?" "Sure, why not?" said Zero as he deactivated the training program. "This is boring anyway. Let's go!"

Sitting alone at the base's bar, Alex looked anything but cheerful. After all, tops of any class's are alienated on principle and Alex was at the top of them all. When Zero sat down before the despairing trainee, Alex almost fell out of his seat in shock. Cain watched from a distance with poorly concealed amusement. "Z-z-z-z-z-zer-o!" stammered the dumbstruck trainee as he tried desperately to regain his composure. Which, in his case, was almost impossible. "It's an honor!" The trainee's enthusiasm was catching and Zero smiled despite himself. "You look bored," said the amused veteran, "wanna go run some training programs with me?" The speechless trainee could only dumbly nod his head yes as he followed Zero out of the bar and into the training room. 

"Training level 5" said Alex to the computer as he walked into the training room. Zero raised his eyebrows. Level 5 was the hardest level and Zero didn't think Alex would be able to handle it. However, he did not stop him. But it was Zero who was to be proved wrong by the eager trainee as he went through the greater part of the program himself. It was obvious to anyone watching that he could do it by himself anyway. _Why does he remind me of X_ thought Zero as he watched Alex battle, _probably because he shows so much potential. Like X, he is cheerful in battle, and like all trainees he does not know the atrocities of war. Let's hope he can deal with it when the time comes. _

Indeed, Alex showed great promise. He was skilled with both the X-Buster and the Beam Sabre, like Zero, and he used both regularly, as did Zero. However, it soon became apparent that he was skilled in the X-Buster department, as he repeatedly picked off distant targets with charge shots. His accuracy was incredibly close to X's record, as Alex had only missed three times. 

Up in his perch above the training field, Cain mused over the trainees' potential as he monitored the equipment. _This is indeed a gifted individual_ thought Cain, _he has far surpassed anything the training programs might be able to teach him. Perhaps under Zero's tutelage…_ Cain mused over this some more as Alex's training continued. In fact, watching Alex, Zero was thinking along the same lines as the good doctor, watching from on high. _The kid shows promise, _thought Zero, _these programs won't teach him anything new. Maybe that's why he reminds me of X show much. Perhaps if I take him under my wing, I can teach him something new. Yes, I will do that, I can use all the help I can get against Sigma. _

The training program ended as Zero walked over to Alex, still brimming with energy. "Well done!" exclaimed Zero as Alex glowed from the praise he was receiving. None of his classmates ever said well done to him. This was a completely new concept to him. "If you're interested," continued Zero, "I'll need some help in the next mission. Don't get me wrong. It'll be incredibly hard but if you want the position, it's yours for the taking." Alex was once again struck speechless with this great honor, and could only manage to nod as his brain valiantly tried to process this data. "Excellent!" Zero exclaimed as he clasped Alex's hand in his. "Always glad to have help. Make preparations to leave and bring a Sub-Tank with you if you can find one." Alex again nodded as he followed The Crimson Hunter out of the training room. "We leave at 04:00 hours" said Zero as they parted ways, "we'll meet in the control room." With that, Zero went off to talk to Cain and Alex went to prepare himself for his first mission. 

War is a harsh mistress, and Zero hoped it wouldn't decide to bring the full reality of itself too hard on the new trainee. 


	6. Chapter 5: Into The Wolf's Den

Chapter 5: Into The Wolf's Den

Chapter 5: Into The Wolf's Den

Alex and Zero warped out of Maverick Hunter HQ to find themselves staring down a deep, black pit, it's blackness only interrupted by the occasional glint of a worker bot's tools. "I guess it's all downhill from here" commented Zero as he and Alex commenced the long climb downwards.

Not five minutes into their climb, a Blast Hornet burst through the side of the wall Alex was gripping, sending him dazed into Zero. The two managed to grab the wall before any serious damage could occur. However, they were forced to move almost as quickly as their quest for the wall as the Hornet rained automatic fire down upon them. _It's incredible it can move down here, let alone maneuver,_ thought Zero as he dodged more fire, _how am I going to get at this thing with only a Beam Sabre?_ As if reading his mind, Alex leapt from the wall onto the Hornets back in one graceful leap. Slicing it's back open with his Beam Sabre, Alex shoved his X-Buster into the newly made hole and fired a charged-shot at point blank range. The Hornet bucked under the shot and fell downwards in a sea of parts as Alex leapt clear of the burning wreck, landing neatly on the wall beside Zero. "Not bad for a trainee huh?" commented Alex as they continued their decent into the unknown depths of the enemy's lair.

They made good progress from that point on, stopped only occasionally by the Blast Hornets. Alex took every one down with his prominent new move of slice and shoot. They had both managed to grab heart pieces and were feeling cocky. This is never a good idea in the midst of battle. Out of nowhere, a kamikaze Metool threw itself into Alex, knocking the new Hunter into an unforeseen passage. Zero watched in horror as Alex rolled down the diagonal wall, lost to sight from the veteran Hunter long before he hit the bottom. Alex had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the bottom of the pit with a wump, and lay there for a few minutes wheezing. When he finally did look up, it was only to stare into the eyes of Sigma's second general, White Wolf…

Without a second thought of the mission in Zero's mind, he threw himself down the pit after the cadet-turned-Hunter. As he fell through space, he was blasted to the side as yet another Blast Hornet made itself known. _I don't have time for this!_ thought Zero as he dodged the automatic fire of the Hornet. But the Hornet had no intentions of slowing down, forcing Zero to destroy if he was too save Alex. Zero attacked with a rage that can be only brought on to him when fearing for the life of a friend. Zero whipped out his Beam Sabre in one fluid motion as he launched himself at the Hornet. Zero sliced it in half, and the explosion of the mechanical beast threw him into the nearest wall. Checking his systems for damage, the anxious Hunter continued in his search. 

.

Meanwhile, Alex was having the fight of his life. And he was losing. Alex was thrown to the side as pain seared through his body. Alex was paralyzed by the intensity of it, and he sunk to the floor as his body processed this new pain. However, the paralysis was not to last as White Wolf picked Alex up in his jaws and threw him into the air. Shooting a white beam of energy at the still flying Hunter, it hit him straight on. Alex found himself instantly frozen as his body below the neck was covered in liquid ice. There was nothing Alex could do to stop his fall as the ground eagerly rushed up to meet him. The ice was instantly shattered and the impact knocked the already weak Hunter into the bliss of unconsciousness. White Wolf prepared for the killing blow as he placed the unconscious Hunter's head into his jaws…

But the kill was not to be had as White Wolf was knocked sideways away from the comatose Hunter by a pair of exploding ears. Zero was just in time and White Wolf was still reeling from the first attack as Zero launched another two. Zero attacked mercilessly from that point on, and soon it was the Wolf's turn to feel unconsciousness sneak up on him. Gripping the Wolf's head in one hand, Zero shoved his X-Buster down his prey's throat, firing off three more ears as he did so. The Wolf's body was instantly destroyed and all that remained was the head that was still being held in the hands of Zero. Zero quickly acquired the Freeze Blaster, and immediately switched to it. He threw the head high into the air and fired off a shot, which hit him dead on. Zero just watched as the head hit the ground, splintering as it did so. Zero quickly noted that the structural integrity of the base would not hold much longer and quickly warped to sick bay with Alex in his arms as the base started to collapse around them. 

Battle has a way of attracting fame, even when it is not wanted. Such was the case of the still recovering Alex as he found himself receiving visitors who only days before had ridiculed him in front of his peers, many of whom were also visitors. It didn't matter, Alex knew, they were just here to be cool. Zero and Cain were the only ones who cared and they were the ones he spent most of his time with. Zero deeply hoped the next mission wouldn't be too hard on the new Hunter because, even though he had learned a lot during the mission, he had almost bought it. And Zero wouldn't always be there to save him…


	7. Chapter 6: X Reborn

Chapter 6: X Reborn

Chapter 6: X Reborn

Hunched over the controls Sigma, Lord of the Mavericks, grinned evilly at the product of his toils. Before him stood his newest creation, the one reploid who had once posed the greatest threat to Sigma and his agenda. Before him stood the great hero of the Hunters and the great destroyer of the Mavericks. Before him stood Mega Man X.

Sigma pushed the activation button on X and grinned. This would be his moment, the time when Sigma would make X pay for all the damage he'd done to Sigma. And he fully planned on enjoying it. X slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings as he came around. As X's gaze leveled upon Sigma, all rational thoughts in the Hunters mind was instantly replaced by rage for the Maverick ruler. However, before he could fully express this newfound feeling, a screeching filed his ears and blackness filled his vision. As he fought with this newfound internal problem, X realized with a sickening certainty that he had been infected with the Maverick virus. And that no matter what he did, he would become Sigma's pawn…

"Ah X, I see you've fully realized your situation" mocked Sigma, knowing full well that there was nothing X could do to stop him. "Resistance is futile, my dear X," continued Sigma, a wide grin covering his face as he looked upon the Hunter's renewed struggles with the virus. "It is indeed useless, X. For although you have overcome it once, this version is much more powerful, and it plans on staying with you forever. It is hopeless, my friend." With unknown strength, X lashed out at his captor, connecting a punch squarely into Sigma's thorax that sent him sprawling to the floor. X was dragged back to his bonds by two Mavericks as Sigma slowly rose from the floor. The grin never left his face. "You will regret this Sigma!" spat X as he struggled, "you may have me now but I will beat this one as well. Then you, and only you, will know the full power of Dr. Light's last creation!" His promise to Sigma delivered the valiant Hunter blacked out as the virus took full control of his body.

_Foolish Hunter_ thought Sigma as X was dragged away, _he will soon realize his place. It promises to be quite a show when I release him on Zero. _Sigma felt relatively better after this but deep down, past the ego, past the smugness that was his trademark, Sigma felt fear for the first time. The Hunters words unnerved him, and would haunt his dreams for quite some time. As Sigma drifted off to sleep, he knew deep down that he was afraid of X.

Across the world, at Maverick Hunter HQ, Zero felt a tugging of hope surge through him, and he felt in his heart that X was alive, just in desperate need of help. Then and there, Zero swore that he would get X back, no matter the cost.

Alex's physical body was recovering fast but his emotional state was in turmoil. Thoughts raced through his mind as he lay in his hospital bed, he replayed the battle with White Wolf in his head, every detail standing out. _I was hopeless_ Alex thought bitterly, _I endangered the mission and I endangered Zero because I was too weak to even defend myself. I don't deserve to work with Zero. _Zero seemed to sense this from the corner he kept a watchful eye on Alex from, and slowly walked over. As Zero came up to the bed, Alex burst into tears and the whole story spilled out. How he thought he was useless, how he thought he was weak, and how he didn't deserve to work with Zero. "You aren't useless, you're learning," said Zero in a soothing voice, "you were thrust into battle with an experienced warrior with no experience in that sort of thing. You can't expect to beat a beast like White Wolf on the first day on the job. Give it time. From what I saw you're doing fine, better than most do the day they start. You're move on the Hornet was incredible. You shouldn't expect so much from yourself." Alex could not convey his thanks to Zero through words but he didn't have to. The mere look on the trainee's face was thanks enough and Zero returned to his corner so that Alex could get some sleep. As Alex drifted off to sleep, Zero vowed that he would never let what happened to X happen to Alex.

Back at Sigma's lair, X began his training, dispensing with his first opponents with an ease that bordered on nonchalance. Although under Sigma's control, X became himself more often than Sigma liked and he found it harder and harder to bend X to his will. Also, the intensity of which X stared at Sigma frightened him, and he was often forced to break eye contact. And every time he met X's gaze, he felt a deep-seated fear, a fear that threatened to consume him, as fear often does… 


	8. Chapter 7: Shorting Circuits, Live Wires

Chapter 7: Shorting Circuits, Live Wires

Chapter 7: Shorting Circuits, Live Wires

"Alex, there's something you need to know about the next mission": said Zero as he and Alex made final preparations for the next mission. "We have discovered a cache of a new type of nerve-gas created by Sigma hidden in Short Circuits lair. It kills both reploids and humans. You will be responsible for destroying the cache. I will take out Short Circuit. Can you handle it?" "Yes sir!" said Alex, saluting smartly. With that, Zero and Alex warped out of Maverick Hunter HQ. 

"Only two of em boss?" asked Short Circuit, "isn't that kinda small for an attack force?" "No." replied Sigma, growing impatient, "these are their best agents. The best of the best. You must destroy these two and protect the cache of nerve gas at all costs! Do you understand?" "Yeah boss, I got it" replied Short Circuit, a plan already forming in his mind. "Good," replied Sigma as the communications screen went black, leaving the Maverick General to his thoughts.

The two Hunters shot small explosions abounded as Short Circuit's poorly organized defenses to pieces. It was obvious that Short Circuit had underestimated them, but that is never an excuse for cockiness… There are always a few surprises left lying around. Out of nowhere, two Blast Hornets appeared and fired missiles down upon the intruding Hunters. "Alex!" yelled Zero as he dashed away from the missile fire, "you know what to do!" Leaping up, Zero neatly decapitated his Hornet in a slice of his heated Beam Sabre, the headless hulk exploded when it hit the floor. Alex dispensed the other Hornet with his slash and blast technique. This done, the two Hunters continued on their way deeper into the base. Coming to a fork in the paths, the two Hunters parted ways, Zero going to Short Circuits battleground, with Alex going the opposite way on his search for the nerve gas.

As Alex made his way down the darkened corridor, he was VERY aware of the absence of his fellow Hunter. However this fear dimmed with every enemy Alex took down. Blast Hornets were not a problem now, and as he continued on his mission he realized that he was learning. He was learning to live, he was learning to won, and most importantly, he was learning to depend on himself. This dependency was put to the ultimate test as a mech appeared out of the pile of junk it was hiding in, it's pilot glaring down at the young Hunter…

Zero slowly made his way down his respective end of the base, a cool head in control all the way. Although there were innumerable enemies in his way, Zero fought with an intensity that can only de seen on the battlefield. Because of this, he was not slowed down in the least. Sensing that he was at his destination, Zero awaited Short Circuits' arrival with the calmness of an experienced warrior. "Zero!" rose the shout of Short Circuit, "we meet at last! I have heard much about you." "And what have you heard, you poor excuse of a Maverick! I have already taken down your friends Hellfire Hare and White Wolf with little effort. You will be no different!" Short Circuits face flickered in a moment of fear but he quickly regained his composure. "You mock me Hunter!?" screamed the enraged Maverick, "and yet you have always left everything to X and your friends, doing nothing yourself. X is now dead, his parts reside in the possession of the Mavericks. But now you're all alone…." "You've touched dangerous ground, Maverick," growled Zero, not bothering to hold the contempt in his voice in check, "we end this now." And with that spoken, the battle began. 

Alex jumped back as the mech attacked, catching him completely off guard. Having no knowledge of mechs or their systems, he could only dash away as his mind frantically searched for an answer to this new menace. _This mech could be extremely useful, _thought Alex as he dodged yet another attack, _which means that I only want to get rid of the pilot and leave the mech intact!_ With this in mind, Alex did what no other Hunter ever did in history. He leapt at the mech as it came charging down at him. Holding his beam Sabre in front of him, he stabbed it through the glass of the pilot section, instantly killing the Maverick pilot. The mech came to an instant halt and Alex commandeered it, continuing on his mission with a newfound confidence. 

Short Circuit was fast, very fast. Zero needed an idea to both slow him down and defeat him at the same time, and he fell back on his earlier battle skills. The solution dawned on him in an instant and when Short Circuit charged him, he leapt to the side and unleashed the full fury of the Frost Buster on the helpless Maverick general. Short Circuit was frozen solid instantly, as his internal systems shut down one by one. Zero quickly acquired the Lightning Ray, and made his way to the rendezvous point, anxiously awaiting Alex's return.

Alex encountered no resistance from that point on and quickly set the bombs around the nerve gas canisters. Leaving the area, he quickly made it to the rendezvous point, trigger in hand. The two watched the completion of their mission as Alex pushed the button that turned the once spotless base of Short Circuit into a living Inferno.

Sigma screamed in rage at the destruction of his nerve gas, which was to play an intregal part in his plans. Resolving to take it out on X, he upped the training level by leaps and bounds. However, this proved fruitless and Sigma exercised his control over the once proud Hunter, finding sick enjoyment in this task. _Zero's made this personal. He will live to regret it. I'll make sure of it. _Looking X straight in the eye, he felt the fear again, and stormed out of the room, leaving a satisfied X looking at his departure with a gleam in his eye. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Great Duel Of Friends

Chapter 8: The Great Duel Of Friends

Chapter 8: The Great Duel Of Friends

"Zero, we have a problem" said Dr. Cain, his features troubled. _Not X_ thought Zero desperately, _please not X…_ "Is it…X?" asked a desperate Zero, praying to whatever gods were out there that it wasn't and that he was wrong. "Zero…" was Cain's stalled answer, knowing that he would have to tell him eventually… "I'm sorry Zero. It's him…and…I think he's gone Maverick."

Standing alone on the surface of a ruined city, the Hunter-turned-Maverick Mega Man X stood awaiting the inevitable. However, inside X, the imprisoned Hunter fought a battle with himself, vying for control of himself from the Maverick virus. X was appalled at the destruction caused by himself in his Sigma-controlled state, looking at the product of wasted lives, lives wasted needlessly, lives wasted just to draw Zero out, all for the machinations of the Maverick Sigma. X would never in his life forgive himself for the atrocities just committed, but he vowed then and there that he would make Sigma pay for what he had done, even if it meant his life…

Zero stood, staring dumbfounded at Cain as the doctor's words sunk in. Zero wouldn't believe it. X couldn't be a Maverick, it had to be someone else, like a new model. But, deep down, Zero knew that wasn't true. "I'm sorry Zero," said Cain, "I'll get someone else…" "No Cain," said Zero, knowing only he could do it, "if it has to be done, I'd rather do it. I'll need three fully charged Sub-Tanks, 2 for me, and one to bring X back alive."

Zero warped to the siting of X and just stared, for this was all he could do. He had never seen such destruction, such lives wasted in one vicious blast. X killed but hated it, hated it with a vengeance, and Zero was deeply afraid if this was indeed X._ If X did this just to get my attention,_ thought Zero as he stared at the desolation around him, _then this is gonna be a helluva lot harder than I thought…_"Oh X, what have you done…"

X watched from a distance as Zero approached, his mind fearing for his friend more and more as he came closer. The mind-numbing voice of the Maverick virus screamed in X's ear to destroy him, destroy him at all costs!_ He is your enemy!_ Screamed the virus. _ No he isn't! He's my friend! Destroy him! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! YES! _The Hunter knew he was fighting a losing battle and he hoped against hope that Zero would not come closer, knowing deep in his heart that he would not be able to stop himself if he did…

"Hello X…" whispered Zero as he walked over, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. "Zero don't…" stammered X as he fought for control of himself, "I can't…control it…go…before it's too late" and with that, X's eyes glazed over and he lost himself completely to the virus…

Zero noticed the change immediately and threw himself to the side as a purple X-Buster shot fired by his head, missing him by mere inches. _Damn that was close!_ Thought Zero as he deflected a shot with his Beam Sabre, _I'm gonna have to go all out!_ "X!" yelled Zero across the battlefield as he dodged another shot, "What the hell has Sigma done to you?!" X's face flickered for an instant as he fought with the virus, but it was gone almost instantaneously. X dashed forward, firing shot after shot at Zero, of which all were deflected. However, X had been charging his Buster the whole time, and as Zero deflected the last shot, he let loose a blue Buster blast that sent Zero sprawling, knocking his power cells down 25%. Dashing forward, Zero launched himself at X, punching him in the gut and connecting a kick to the side of his head, hoping that this would bring X back to his senses.

No such luck. X rose to his feet, a look of virus induced rage on his face. X threw his Buster to the ground as the virus compelled him to hand-to-hand combat. Zero followed suit, knowing he had a much better time keeping X alive if they weren't using weapons. The two went at it with an unforeseen fury, neither gaining an advantage of this war of limbs. The combat was hard on both reploids, but Zero found that he was blocking more and more shots and hitting X more and more, steadily gaining the upper hand. However, X connected a hard kick to the Crimson Hunter's head, sending him to the floor dazed and confused, with his power levels at 20%…

"X…" choked the dazed Hunter as he prepared an attack, "what's wrong? Why are you letting Sigma control you?" X hesitated, and Zero used the opportunity to his full advantage. Activating a Sub-Tank, the fully recharged Hunter launched himself at X, neatly tripping him and bringing his Sabre down to point directly at X's chin. It was at this point that X regained control of himself once more, and pleaded with his friend. "Do it Zero. Please, kill me! I don't want to live like this! I can't be a Maverick! Destroy me now!" Zero became unsteady, knowing that he could not, would not destroy his only friend. And as Zero hesitated, X lost himself once more to the virus and launched himself at Zero.

And so the battle raged, neither side gaining an advantage. Zero knew that he could not bring himself to destroy X, but he also knew that he would do everything in his power to help X. And in an instant, the answer came.

With a fury found only in Zero, The Crimson Hunter launched himself at X. Switching to the Exploding Ears, he fired off a pair, catching X off guard and sending him to the side. With a series of Short Circuit's Lightning Shots, Zero brought down X's power levels to the bare minimum. Using Frost Blaster on X's legs, he effectively immobilized X, knowing that the ice would eventually melt. As X lay unconscious, Zero plugged a Sub-Tank into X, setting it to the slowest pace, effectively keeping X unconscious while still keeping him alive. With this done, Zero warped back to Maverick Hunter HQ, relief for his friend filling his heart and rage filling his soul for Sigma, his mind almost screaming for blood for what they did to X. _Sigma you bastard! You will pay for what you have down! I will personally rip you apart with my bare hands!_


	10. Chapter 9: The Fury Of Toma-Hawk

Chapter 9: The Fury Of Toma-Hawk

Chapter 9: The Fury Of Toma-Hawk

Zero stared at an unconscious X, who lay in the high security area of Maverick Hunter HQ's sick bay. The ice around his torso had melted, and all of his damages were treatable, but this did nothing to console the Crimson Hunter, for X had yet to wake from his comotosic state. _It's all my fault, _thought a despairing Zero, _I shouldn't have used the Frost Buster._ _What if I've killed him? What if I found him only to lose him again…?_ Zero's thoughts were interrupted by Cain as he walked into the room, a look of worry on his aging features. "Zero, I have a mission for you…"

Zero's head snapped up, eager for a respite from his brooding. "What is it?" asked Zero, almost sounding eager as he got up from his chair. "Another of Sigma's generals has just been discovered," answered Cain, "It looks like a newer model of Storm Eagle, so be careful. Also, the base is in the air so for God's sake be careful! And bring Alex with you, you're gonna need help." "Got it," said Zero as he walked out of the room, "I'll go tell him" "Be careful Zero…" whispered Cain as he walked out of the room.

Half an hour later, Alex and Zero found themselves on the floating deathtrap that was Toma-Hawks base. As Zero stared out over the expanse of the base, he did the one thing that he should not have. Zero looked down. Zero reeled at the sheer drop, he couldn't even see the ground from his perch. "Cain wasn't kidding about watching your step" muttered Zero as he and Alex started out in their search for the Maverick general, Toma-Hawk.

"Cain told me there'd be days like this" muttered Alex as he destroyed another Blast Hornet, the fifth one the two Hunters had encountered on their journey through an aerial hell. "Dammit! It's a trap!" yelled Zero as five mechs descended, encircling the Hunters and effectively cutting off any means of avoiding them. "Go for the knees!" yelled Zero as he dashed forward, charging the nearest mech with his Beam Sabre. However, Zero was stopped in his tracks as the mech launched itself into the air with unknown boosters, effectively avoiding the Hunter. Landing behind Zero, he delivered a blow that almost sent Zero over the edge of the base. His fall was only stopped by Alex who had leapt after Zero and stopped the Hunter by grabbing onto Zero's legs before he could topple over. "Holy crap they have boosters!" exclaimed Zero as Alex helped him up, "we're gonna have to use our X-Busters."

The battle was tiring and the strain was apparent on the Hunter's faces as they fought. Although they were scoring more hits with their Busters than their Sabres, the mechs were scoring more. The Hunter's Busters were powerful but the mechs' armor was designed for them and in the fifteen minutes that they had been fighting they'd only been able to destroy 3…

"We're in trouble," said Zero as he dodged another attack, "we can't win if it goes on like this. Any ideas?" "One," said Alex as he fired off a shot at a mech, "How bout combining our attacks on individual mechs. Our Busters aren't gonna do anything. I'll jump up and you rush him. I'll get him when he's in the air." "Roger that!" replied Zero as they commenced the plan. The plan itself worked beautifully, the mech pilots could not compensate for the team and they were soon all reduced to smoldering hulks of metal. The Hunters continued on, completely unaware of the danger that Toma-Hawk posed…

The duo faced three more of the mech traps, but Alex's plan worked with all of them and they were quickly dispensed. However, they had considerably more trouble with the platforms, which collapsed if any weight was placed on them. This forced Zero and Alex to time their jumps exactly and to jump off just as quickly. Any mistakes meant falling to certain death. This proved harder than anticipated and they were forced to use their dash boots an abnormally high amount of times. But, they had at last made it to Toma-Hawk, and as the Hunter's took up ready positions, they had no idea of the trouble that lay in store for them. 

Toma-Hawk appeared in a flurry of feathers as he descended from his perch on high. "Ah, very good, you have come at last," said the metal bird known as Toma-Hawk, "my name is Toma-Hawk. I wish for an honourable battle that will start now. Let us waste no more time with words!"

So the battle began, and it was apparent from the beginning that Toma-Hawk had the advantage, as he was able to fly. He flew with such speed that they could barely see him and attacked so fiercely that had little time to dodge his attacks. Alex brought up his Beam Sabre, intent on proving himself for his failure with White Wolf. And as the young often rashly rush into battle, so did Alex rush into combat with Toma-Hawk. Alex leapt at the bird, who dodged the attack easily. This infuriated the Hunter even more and he kept it up, growing more impatient as well as tired after each jump. Seeing his chance, Toma-Hawk dove at Alex, striking him in the chest and sending the young Hunter into the abyss…

Alex fell, dizzy and disoriented, into the expanse of sky surrounding the floating hell of Toma-Hawk. And as he fell, time seemed to slow and he found himself standing apart from him, watching with a detached interest. In a flash, he saw Zero in his mind, lying on his stomach in a position of defeat, wishing he could have done something to save himself and Alex. And as this vision ended, something awoke inside the young Hunter. Alex awoke with a start, and twisted in mid-air, grabbing an overhanging handhold. Alex willed himself to climb upwards, the vision of Zero driving him onward.

Zero screamed in grief and rage as he watched helplessly as Alex tumbled off the edge. He swore he wouldn't let anything happen to him, and he couldn't even do that! At this point, the Hunter known as Zero lost himself in his rage, and let it engulf his entire being. And Zero leapt at Toma-Hawk, not knowing but not caring that this was probably the end of him.

Toma-Hawk easily dodged this, and attacked mercilessly with his weapon, Tomahawk missiles, of which he was named after. Zero stood no chance against the onslaught, hopelessly outgunned by the powerful missiles. Zero fell, lying on his stomach in a pose of defeat as he awaited the inevitable. _I'm sorry Alex. I couldn't save you and I couldn't even avenge you. I'm so sorry…_

Toma-Hawk flew at Zero, every intent on Zero, not noticing the blue blur that was Alex as it blew past him. Toma-Hawk's calm expression turned to agony as Alex, in a blur of speed composed of fear for his friend and self-assuredness, leapt at Toma-Hawk and carved him in half with his Beam Sabre, the two pieces falling to the ground as Toma-Hawk's eyes looked out in death. A grim Alex rushed to Zero's side, worry covering his face as he checked to see that his friend was ok. Relief crossed his face as he threw a Sub-Tank into Zero's chest as he acquired Toma-Hawks powerful weapon. Zero's eyes slowly opened and as he saw Alex, the Crimson Hunter broke into tears. "Now it's my turn to take care of you" said Alex as he picked Zero up. "Alex, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" Alex shushed Zero, Alex, the newborn Hunter warped out, and Toma-Hawks floating hell plummeted to the earth below. Crashing into a vast expanse of water, sinking into the unknown depths. 


	11. Chapter 10: A Friend's Escape

Chapter 10: A Friend's Escape

Chapter 10: A Friend's Escape

X lay on his medical bed, bound tightly to his bed by steel straps in the high security section of Maverick Hunter HQ. Although he appeared unconscious, he was in fact fully awake and waging a mental battle against the Maverick virus, fighting for control of his very body. And he was losing. Sigma had outdone himself this time, and X knew that it was only a matter of time before he became what he had devoted his life to fighting. It was only a matter of time before Mega Man X went Maverick.

X scanned the room, taking in everything in the room, never missing a single detail. He had missed nothing. Zero lay in the bed beside his, fully unconscious and posing no immediate threat to the virus-controlled Hunter. X also noted that the regular visits by Dr. Cain and Alex were set at two hour intervals, leaving him alone in the room every other 2 hours, save for the comatose Zero and the guard at the door. And, most importantly, X realized that the steel bars holding him to the bed were crude and easily broken. And with this new information in hand, X knew that the time of his escape from this prison was close at hand…

Zero awoke to the sound of screeching metal, and felt dread in the pit of his stomach. Turning his head ever so slowly, Zero stared as the newly repaired X simply stepped out of his bed, the steel straps that once held him to the bed looking like twisted strips of spaghetti that jutted out of his bed. Zero knew he was powerless to stop him, and deep down he knew it wasn't really X. Zero closed his eyes, hoping that X would not kill him, and decided to wait before attempting to stop him. 

X, for now, was in complete control of his body as he raced down the corridors of his old home. _I have to get out, _thought X as he ran down a corridor, _before I kill anyone. Zero forgive me…_ All of a sudden, sirens blared through the compound, distracting X and allowing the virus to take over once again. And as Hunters rushed out of their rooms to stop the escaping Maverick, the virus in his head screamed for the one thing that would satisfy it. The freshly spilt blood of the Hunters…

The blood of reploids pooled at X's feet, the trainees quickly dying to the rampaging Maverick. At the end of the hall, Alex stared at the carnage before him, the body's of his dead classmates littering the floor in a crimson pool. And as Alex stared, he saw their killer, and any vestiges of his innocence that was left vanished completely, his eyes turning as red as the liquid his boots stood on top of.

"X!" roared Alex, "you have murdered my classmates, killing them in cold blood knowing full well that they posed no threat to you. And I swear vengeance! So help me, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" "You may try to stop me," returned the advancing X, his boots sloshing in the red pool, "but you will die as they did if you do." "You're all talk!" screamed the enraged Hunter, "let's see you back that up!" And with that, Alex broke through the restrictions of banter, and lunged at X.

Alex flew through the air, every nerve concentrated on his enemy. However, the first hit was not to be his. X sidestepped neatly, and as Alex flew by he delivered a brief chop to the back of his head, briefly dazing him. Alex rose slowly, forcing himself to calm down. _Cool it!_ Thought Alex as he glared at X, _nobody ever won a fight by freaking out. Calm down and you can beat him._ "Do you wish to continue?" X calmly asked, "or have you had enough?" "Let's go" answered Alex. He would not be deterred…

Alex heard the shot before he saw it, and leapt to the side just in time. The blue X-Buster blast sailed by his head, narrowly missing him and burning a hole in the wall. As Alex rose, he flashed on his Beam Sabre, bringing it up into the fighter stance that Zero had shown him. Globs of energy flew at Alex from all sides as X fired rapid-fire shots at Alex, hoping to overwhelm him. However, Alex proved a greater fighter than X anticipated, and his Sabre was a blur of motion as he deflected every shot fired at him. X was momentarily distracted by this display of swordsmanship, and Alex used this opportunity to his full extent. Alex dashed forward, delivering a hard punch to X's stomach, making X gasp in pain as he clutched his wounded area. Alex quickly followed this attack with a series of quick punches, and finished it with a roundhouse kick to the head, which sent X hard into the wall, draining his power levels by 25%. 

Alex panted as he watched the dizzy X slowly rise to his feet, radiating the same unnerving calmness as before. X was impressed by the Hunter's skills, he was quite powerful for someone so young. He looked like he had been taught by Zero. However, X knew he had one this round because, unlike Zero's unpredictable berserker attacks, Alex's followed a pattern, and X would easily exploit this. _Pity,_ thought X, _he shows such potential. It's a shame I'll have to kill him._ _It really is too bad he won't live long enough to fully realize it. _

X now went on the offensive, and Alex was hard pressed to defend against his relentless attacks. X leapt at Alex, hitting the ground early and neatly tripping the young Hunter, sending him flying into the air. Not even letting him hit the ground, X whirled on the balls of his feet, delivering a side kick that sent Alex hard into the wall, making a dent in the reinforced steel. Alex got up slowly, the pain in his head making him dizzy and hard to concentrate. The full realization of his predicament hit him like a slap to the face, and Alex knew he would not win this fight…

Alex was hurting, and X showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Picking up his X-Buster, X let loose rapid fire shots down the narrow hallway that was their battlefield. Alex dove down, holding the body of one of his dead classmates in front of him for protection. The body shook uncontrollably from the shots, but it's convulsions stopped suddenly and Alex heard a dull whine that grew in intensity. It was the sound of an X-Buster charging… Alex, fearing for the worst, leapt to the side, abandoning his cover in favour of avoiding the shot. However, X had anticipated this, and held his fire. When Alex landed, X fired the shot, hitting Alex square in the back, knocking him to the floor and leaving his power levels at 10%, and leaving him in a paralyzed pile on the floor…

X walked over slowly, savouring every moment. Alex stared in horror, watching and not being able to do anything as X gripped his collar, forcing their eyes to make contact. Alex knew he was going to die, and he could not do anything as X picked up Alex's Beam Sabre, turning it on with a hiss. Alex stared in disbelief of the irony, X was gonna kill him with his own sword…

Alex shut his eyes, preparing for the searing pain of the heated sword as it made contact with his skin. However, Alex was not destined to die here. A huge sound filled the room, and X was thrown backward with such a force that it is indescribable. The fully charged purple blast threw X through the wall, and into the inky darkness of the night. A grim Zero, leaning on crutches and cradling an X-Buster, stared out at the escaping X. Zero cursed his weakened state, being unable to give chase. Many more innocents would suffer under X until he was stopped. He had to stop him. Even if it meant having him killed all over again.

"I'm sorry Zero," coughed the immobile Alex as he looked over to Zero, "he murdered my classmates, and I did nothing. He killed without mercy, and I couldn't stop him. I don't deserve to live…" "Alex," replied Zero as he radioed the medical staff, "you were incredibly brave, but no one wins a fight by rushing into it as you did. You attacked in anger, and that was unwise. If you truly want vengeance, I will teach you how to move how to feel how to fight. As your training increases your skills will improve, bringing you that much closer to your goal, to retribution. And when you have learned enough then, and ONLY then, will you have your revenge." "Zero, help me. I can not let this go unpunished." Zero nodded, and watched as the medical staff arrived. Alex was lifted onto the stretcher, and as he was being carried to the emergency room, he felt the warm hands of sleep surround him, and he drifted into that wonderful peace that sleep accompanies.

Six weeks later, the newly healed Alex stood at the foot of his classmates' graves, tears stinging his eyes and threatening to come out at any time. As he laid his flowers at the foot of their graves, memories flashed by in his head unchecked. His first day at the academy. Zero taking him under his wing, making all the other students jealous. Their reconciliation. Their deaths. At this his anger flared, but he willed himself not to cry. _I won't cry, _Alex thought desperately, _they wouldn't want me too. But I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next. I will avenge the death of my friends. DO YOU HEAR ME X????? I will kill you, as you murdered them. Prepare yourself X. You have made the worst enemy you will ever know!_


	12. Chapter 11: The Spiked Reploid

Chapter 11: The Spiked Reploid

Chapter 11: The Spiked Reploid

Alex was ready, his training was finally over. Although it was a torture in itself, it taught him to ignore. It taught him to ignore the endless hours of pain, he could deal with it. It taught him to ignore everything. To him, during training nothing existed. Nothing but him, Zero and X. And now, it was time.

"Alex," said Zero, "your training is done, I've taught you everything you need to know to survive. However, you are not ready for the fight. You are strong, maybe too strong, but there is one thing you lack." "What is that?" "Weapons, in a word. Your Sabre and Missiles serve you well, but you need more if you are to beat him. If you feel up to it, we have just discovered a new general in our own territory. You are to be sent after Spike Hedgehog. SUIT UP!" "Alright let's go!" shouted Alex, unable to restrain his excitement. "Alex, I'm not going with you…"

An ominous silence followed Zero's words, and Alex found himself speechless with its implications. Thoughts raced through the dumbstruck Hunter's mind at an alarming pace _Why Zero? Are You Leaving? How can I do it without you? Am I Ready?_

"You are ready Alex," said Zero, seeing the expression on the troubled Hunter's face. "I've taught you everything I know, you can learn no more from me. You are ready Alex. Believe it. Hold it dear to your heart, and you will survive." "Thank you Zero," choked out Alex, "I promise I'll make you proud." "You already have Alex, you already have…"

Alex crouched behind a large boulder as he watched the bustling metropolis in front of him. Activity was everywhere, and showed no signs of abetting. Worker drones continually worked, as guards patrolled the perimeter. A large mech stood guard over all, with a very bored pilot snoring behind the wheel. It was going to be one of those days…

Missiles filled the sky in a beautifully deadly shower as Alex fired again and again. Explosions filled the sky in a lethal fireworks display. The mech rushed up at Alex at full speed, and Alex threw himself to the side and rolled away, coming up in a firing stance. The last thing the Maverick pilot saw was five missiles coming at him and the self-righteous smirk on Alex's face, and then, darkness claimed him. Satisfied, Alex stepped into the base, a video camera viewing the whole thing.

If the scene outside was any indication of the activity level inside the complex, it didn't show it. There was very little resistance to meet the Hunter, only the occasional drone flying by. All were dealt with quickly. Out of nowhere, a mech appeared and charged at Alex. Alex was taken by surprise, and hit his dash boots as fast as they would go. As the chase lengthened, Alex heard a sickening crack as the floor under him opened up, and he tumbled into the inky blackness of the pit. 

Alex twisted himself in mid-air and instinctively reached out for the wall. Grabbing hold, he slid to a stop and looked around him. Looking down, Alex was lucky he stopped. Below him lay a pit of spikes, with a Maverick impaled on one and pieces of the pursuing mech casting al halo around of death around the Maverick. Alex sighed in relief, and climbed out to continue on his way to the spiked reploid, and a new weapon.

There were numerous pits after this incident, and Alex soon learned to be more careful. As if ordered to disturb the ease of his entry, eight maverick guards appeared and started firing. Alex leapt into in the air and picked off five of the mavericks with shots from his X-Buster before landing. Grabbing the attention of one, Alex dashed to the side as he fired, and the Mavericks shooting at Alex shot each other, leaving a lonely guard in the room. Alex leapt forward with his Sabre raised and the Maverick slumped to the floor, the two pieces of his body making a thunking sound as they hit the ground. Alex moved forward into the base, and he did not look back.

_This is it, _thought Alex as he came to the end of the hall, _but where is he?_ As if hearing the Hunters thoughts, the floor tipped forward, and Alex fell into the awaiting hole, which closed after him…

Alex stared at the tunnel he had just fallen down, and he cursed himself for his stupidity. Rising to his feet, he surveyed the dim lighted room. It was plain and circular, nothing in it with the exception of chair and a large computer console in front of it. And there, in the middle of the room stood Spike Hedgehog, grinning from ear to ear and pointing a menacing looking X-Buster pointed directly at Alex's chest.

"So this is Alex," boomed the cocky voice of the hedgehog, "but not THE Alex? Not the same Alex who couldn't even save his classmates from a battle-weary reploid? Oh my, did I say something wrong?" Alex's anger flared, and his Beam Sabre snapped on without him thinking. Alex shook with anger as his temper flew to unknown heights. "You Bastard!" screamed the enraged Hunter, "you who laugh at others deaths while sitting here! You who can't do dick all without your bitch of a boss Sigma! You will regret those words, for they have just sealed your doom." Spike laughed as spikes appeared out of his back, glinting in a deadly aura of death. Rolling himself into a spiked ball, he leapt at Alex, eager to test the Hunter's words.

Spike charged at Alex at an incredible speed, and he dodged again and again while formulating a plan. Finally deciding on a course of action, Alex stood in front of a wall while switching to his missiles. Spike barreled at him, and Alex leapt to the side as Spike crashed into the wall, dazing him and leaving him vulnerable. Seizing his chance, Alex fired again and again, letting loose a barrage of missiles that flew at the upturned Maverick and covered his body in lethal flames.

Alex smiled, but quickly lost the smirk as the badly damaged Maverick leapt from the inferno, crashing into Alex and grabbing him by the neck. Using all his strength, Spike hurled Alex into the opposite wall and sending him dazed and damaged to the floor. Spike fired his Buster and Alex leapt to the side as spikes riddled the ground which he had just seconds ago inhabited. "What the hell is that???" yelled Alex as he dodged another volley. "Heh, liked that did you? I call it my Spike Cannon, for obvious reasons. It causes an excruciating death, if it kills you. Rather useful, don't you agree?" said Spike, firing again. It was not looking good for the young Hunter. 

Alex threw himself to the side as spikes hammered the ground around him. He was tiring fast, and he would soon be exhausted and at the mercy of the crazed Maverick. He'd almost killed Spike, but he'd screwed up. Big time. No matter how much he'd done, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing, except survival.

Alex stood panting as waves of exhaustion swept over him. _Holy Shit! I have a Sub-Tank! If I can get o-_ Alex's thoughts were interrupted as pain wracked his body, and he slumped against the wall he was leaning on. Spikes protruded from every area of his body, and the pain was immense. "Got ya" said Spike as he stood in front of the Hunter, arm raised for the killing blow. "I don't think so!" yelled Alex as he activated his Sub-Tank, energy coursing through his body at lightning speed. "Here's a present from me to you for your trip to hell!!!" yelled Alex as he leapt forward with his Beam Sabre raised as he slashed at Spike. Spike slumped and fell to the floor, his head rolling away in a wide circle. Alex walked tiredly over to the fallen Maverick, and touched Spike's Buster. He had just acquired the weapon that had almost killed him. He had just acquired the Spike Cannon. 

Raising his sword into the air in a defiant stance, Alex screamed a battle cry that would have shaken even Sigma. "Do you see X????? Do you see the weapon that will kill you???? Get a good look, you bastard! Know now that you will die! X! You're next." This said, Alex warped out. Alex sat in the medical bay of Maverick Hunter HQ, his head in his heads. "He was right" sobbed Alex to the air, "I couldn't save them. I couldn't save my friends, They were killed without mercy and I could do nothing. I-" "Alex that's enough!" yelled Zero, "I know you are upset but this is not the time. Your friends are dead, put it behind you! You cannot change the past, and this grief will get you nothing but an early grave. Stop living in the past! Move forward for the past is gone. I miss them to but I know I speak for all of them when I say this: They're dead, let them rest. Revenge is all well and good but you will never have it if you're already dead. So stop crying, and SUCK IT UP SOLDIER!" 

Zero's words rang true inside Alex, and he stopped sobbing. In his minds he saw his friends, and he let them go, happy and patiently waiting. "You will see them again," said Zero, "but not yet, not yet." Alex sighed as exhaustion overtook his body. "Not yet," he repeated, "not yet." Alex lay down on his bed, and he thought of nothing. Alex lay down on his bed, and he slept.

  



	13. Chapter 12: The Calm Before The Storm

Note From The Author: A special thanks to Erico, who had the idea of the internal deletion that is mentioned in this chapter __

Note From The Author: A special thanks to Erico, who had the idea of the internal deletion that is mentioned in this chapter. 

Chapter 12: The Calm Before The Storm

X lay amongst the great piles of burnt machinery and mangled wires that made up his cell thinking of ways to escape. On that same starry night of his fabled escape from Maverick Hunter HQ, Sigma had called to his Maverick-infested self and like a fool, he had answered. 

X was confused. About the world, about himself, about everything, and the virus had taken advantage of this. Without even bothering to fight in his state, X had walked back to Sigma's seemingly open arms like a good little reploid, only to face the harsh reality of tranquilizers, and a cold, dark cell whose only scenery was mangled machinery and the broken, poisoned, once-proud Hunter it's only occupant.

As X lay, his thoughts invariably turned to Sigma, and his anger flared. That bastard Sigma's scheming for him, Zero, for the world. His planning, his life. They all had to be ended. X knew he was planning something big, but what it was was still unknown. How long he sat in that dismal room he didn't know, the remnants of any traceable time lost in the depths of his despairing mind. X was jarred away from his thoughts to the harsh reality of his current situation as Sigma gleefully entered the room, and X resumed his ever-present struggle against the Maverick virus that had invaded his body.

Sigma laughed as X lurched forward, cradling his head in pain as the virus attacked his systems. X cried out in sharp pain as Sigma forcibly lifted X off the ground, pulling him to his smiling face. Glaring pure hatred at the Maverick, X used his anger to regain full control of his body and he spat. Sigma blinked in surprise as a warm, gooey liquid hit his eye, and he glanced down at X.

"HA!" laughed Sigma, "you enjoy winning small battles don't you? And yet, come the big tests, you always lose. You have yet to grasp the big picture." At this, Sigma laughed even louder, but quickly regained his composure. "Although my nerve gas was destroyed, it was only the first supply. I already have a new batch in the works and it should be ready soon. And once it's done, I will rule supreme as I have always been destined to. Let's see you stop me this time." X leaned forward, leering. "Ok Sigma, but only because you asked so nicely."

Sigma never saw the punch, but he felt it. X dropped from the Maverick's grip as Sigma doubled over from the punch to his gut. X rolled and stood up in a fighter stance. His foot shot out and caught Sigma square in the chest, sending him backward. "Damn you Sigma!" yelled X as he sent Sigma into the wall. "You come in here all smug," another punch to the gut, "having fun plotting the downfall of my friends and the entire world!" X punctuated this last statement with a kick to Sigma's head. "I told you once I would be the one who made you pay, and I fully intend on keeping that promise."

Sigma fell to the ground coughing for air as he vainly struggled to counter the vicious attacks of the enraged Hunter. And for the first time in his life, Sigma felt fear in his heart. And even more unnerving to him, with each hit delivered, Sigma felt his power on X falling away.

"Die you bastard!" screamed X as he delivered a strong punch to Sigma's jaw, "Die like all the others you've killed in your self-fulfilling quest for a madman's rule!" Sigma slumped to the floor as X glared down from above, readying for the killing blow. At the same time, Sigma laughed, a deep belly laugh, and X hesitated. Sigma's foot lashed out and soundly connected with X's knee, making him cry out in pain. The tables were slowly turning. 

Sigma's foot neatly tripped X, and the once proud Hunter crashed to the floor in a heap. Adrenaline can only do so much. Sigma grabbed him and threw him into the wall with his full force, making a large dent in the reinforced steel. Sigma's arms flew out in a flurry of hard punches to X's ribs. X slumped to the ground, beaten and bruised and imprisoned once again by the forces inside his head. _I'm sorry Zero. I tried. I really did. He will die, but I couldn't do it today. Please forgive me…_

"You ungrateful wretch! How dare you attack me! I am your creator! And you are an obstacle. Luckily for you, you are a needed one. If I didn't need you I'd have you shot right now! But you, my miserable friend, still have a job to do. You have yet to kill Zero, the only threat to me. So, rest up you pathetic piece of scrap metal, this is but the calm before the storm." Laughing to himself, Sigma cast X aside and stormed out of the room, cackling evilly to himself. 

X's world swam as he leaned his battered body against the steel wall. He was himself, for now, the virus was in submission for the moment. Tears flowed freely down the Hunter's cheeks as he sat, remembering. Zero, their first meeting, their friendship, Zero's death. His awakening. His teachings. And the fact that he would be forced to kill him. At this, energy flowed through his being. _This cannot come to past. I must stop it. I must escape._ He would not be a slave to a maniac's machinations. 

_Idiot, _thought X as he slid his door open, _too busy laughing to lock the door._ X padded quietly down the prison hall hallway, his boots making little noise on the padded floor. If anything, X was glad Sigma was vain in his floors. It helped him stay quiet. 

X approached the main hallway of the prison hold cautiously, fearing an attack. However, his body visibly relaxed as he noted the sleeping forms of the two guards. Making a note to compliment Sigma on his security forces, X delivered a sound chop to the back of each guards necks, rendering them unconscious. X slipped through the door into the next area of the compound, unaware that Sigma had been following him the whole time, snickering all the way…

X was ecstatic. He was already halfway through the compound and he hadn't encountered any resistance at all. _Sigma's been taking over the wrong reploids,_ thought X ruefully as he slunk through the hallways of Sigma's lair, _they all like to sleep a lot._ However, X suddenly felt unsure, as if a force was following him. X quickly slipped into a nearby storage locker, and quickly closed the door. He was the only one in the room.

"Time for some hardware," whispered X as he looked around him. It was a weapons supply closet, and it catered to his every need. Reaching forward, X picked up a level 4 X-Buster, and snapped it on. Almost as quickly, he morphed it back into his hand. Now was not the time for firepower. And if he was caught, then he had an unknown weapon. Before leaving, he grabbed three partially hidden Sub-Tanks, and stored them in his chest next to the one he already had from his encounter with Zero. He was fully loaded.

X stepped out of the locker, seemingly unchanged, and Sigma followed in eager pursuit. He was enjoying himself so much, he forgot to check the locker, and therefore didn't notice the missing Buster or Sub-Tanks, or the fact that X was walking differently now. X was walking with the self-assuredness of a warrior reborn.

X arrived at his destination, the entranceway looming over his head in front of him. Overjoyed, X rushed at the door only to fall crashing to the floor as the virus released itself from it's remission. Seeing this, Sigma stepped out from the shadows. And he laughed.

X lay in his subconscious mind, allowing himself a brief respite from Sigma. Images from time long gone by swirled in his mind, and X made a decision. X stood, and he looked at the virus with new clarity. _You have won for now, virus, and we both know I am not strong enough right now. But there will come a time when you will finally know defeat, and I will wipe you from my systems forever more. Remember it virus, and fear. Remember…_

X stood, and slowly turned to Sigma, calm radiating from his features. "Hello Sigma." "Why hello X," replied the gloating Maverick, "I see you are standing high right now. Quite a change from before. You remember don't you? You lost last time. Are you planning to try again?" X shook his head. "Very good Maverick, you are not as stupid as you often look. You have killed many Sigma, and rest assured, I will kill you. But, I will let you live a little longer. Long enough to feel my pain, others' pain, and even your own. And I will set things right. And then, you will die. Nothing more, nothing less. And then blackness will once again welcome your twisted soul with open arms. But this time Sigma, you won't be coming back." And with that, X walked past Sigma, walked past the unconscious guards at his door. He entered his cell and sat down, the door closing soundly behind him. And he waited.

"Whaddya got doc?" asked Zero as he and Alex entered the doctor's office. "We've just detected two of Sigma's generals locations." Cain pointed to a map on his computer screen. "Artillery Aphid is located here, in southern Cuba. Crunch Crab is here, in the southern Caribbean waters." "Right," said Alex, "I got the Aphid. I'll be back to deal with crab-face later." Alex rocketed out of the office in an orange warp trail to the southern shores of Cuba, and it's green fields. 

Two minutes later, Zero stood up. "I'm going Cain, I've got a score to settle with Crunchy," said Zero, checking his Sabre, "and this time, he's not getting off so easy." "Zero, what are you talking about?" "Long story Cain, maybe I'll tell it to you sometime. To make it short, remember the limp Crunch Crab has?" "Yeah…what about it?" I gave it to him. Gotta jet!" Zero rocketed off in a blaze of red, and Cain was left alone in his office to wonder the meaning behind The Crimson Hunter's statement. 


	14. Chapter 13: A Bug's Tricks And A Crab's ...

Chapter 13: A Bug's Tricks And A Crab's Claws 

Chapter 13: A Bug's Tricks And A Crab's Claws 

Alex shrank back into the underbrush as waves of flame scorched the ground where he had once stood only moments before. Flashing his Sabre on, Alex leapt from his cover as it was incinerated by the high-powered weapons of the Chimera mech, and the pilot inside eagerly intent on taking the young Hunter's life. 

Alex stood his ground as the mech fired, expecting Alex to dash to the side. Alex dashed forward under the mech's fire, coming up in front of it and bringing his Sabre up and slashed upwards, cleaving the mech evenly in half and dashing to the side as flame engulfed the once proud machine. Wiping his brow, Alex continued forward into the forest, and the awaiting Maverick general.

Chain-gun fire riddled the ground at Alex's feet as he nimbly dodged the three Bee Bladers overhead. _The Aphid knows I'm here, _thought Alex, jumping to avoid missile fire, _he sent a welcoming party of three Bee Bladers just for me. _

Switching to his missiles, Alex let loose a barrage upon the first Blader, tearing it to shreds and engulfing it in nuclear fire. Leaping onto the back of the second Bee Blader, Alex let the third's weapons systems lock on to his temporary residence, and leapt off as it started firing. The second Blader was torn apart by the third, and Alex let loose a second barrage of missiles at the remaining Bee Blader, engulfing it in flame and bringing it crashing to the ground at his feet.

"Aphid!" yelled Alex, standing in a clearing, "You know I'm here! And I know you're here! Face me!" The bushes rustled behind the battle-ready Hunter, and a voice responded from the underbrush. "Very well, dear Hunter, very well." Green covered, from his powerful Dash Boots to his shoulder mounted missile pods, stood Artillery Aphid, battle-ready and just as eager.

"Very impressive, Hunter. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Artillery Aphid, sole survivor of Sigma's attack on San Jose in the first uprising, and the only Maverick in Sigma's army not infected with the virus." 

Alex morphed his hand into a Buster at this news. "What are you talking about?" "When Sigma attacked, I knew he would win. And I knew I was not powerful enough to win, yet. So, I created my own version of the virus, one that did nothing but gave Sigma the impression that I was under his control. And so the fool has steadily made me stronger, unknowingly sealing his own fate, and I will have my vengeance. Unfortunately for you, my dear Hunter, you are a hindrance. Sure you understand."

Alex leapt clear as missiles showered the wall next to where he had been. "Two can play at that game, Maverick!" yelled Alex, switching to his own missiles and firing off a pair. Artillery had anticipated this, and fired off a pair too. Missiles met missiles as both shots blew harmlessly in the open space between the two of them. "Impressive Aphid," said Alex, directing his remaining missiles into a charge shot, "let's see you counter this one!" Alex unleashed the shot, and two missiles flew out. The Aphid laughed out loud, preparing to do the same. In mid-flight, the missiles split into four pieces each, in a move the Aphid could not avoid. 

Artillery Aphid scrambled away and hit the wall. Bracing himself for the impact, Artillery Aphid's body was showered in explosions, knocking him onto his back and leaving his power reserves at 50% capacity. Alex slowly walked over, towering over the Aphid in a stance of victory.

Alex raised his Buster, but hesitated as electricity flashed between the Aphid's antennae, growing steadily in intensity until it was a continuous stream. At this point, light flashed and a wave shot forth from Artillery Aphid, hitting Alex dead on with the exception of his Buster, and disabling all the hit machinery. "Welcome to paralysis, dear Hunter," coughed the Aphid, slowly rising to his feet, "I call that my Wave Blast. It will take your systems approximately one minute to repair themselves, but you'll be dead long before that."

Artillery Aphid continued to cackle, and Alex slowly charged his Spike Cannon, readying himself for a shot. "And now dear Hunter, it is time for you to die." "Not today Bug-Boy!" yelled Alex, firing the fully charged shot upon the helpless Maverick.

The effects were incredible. A giant sized Spike shot forth, striking Artillery Aphid full in the stomach. Aphid was thrown back into the wall hard, impaled on the giant spike like a rare bug pinned to a display case.

His systems finally restoring themselves, Alex slowly walked over to the pinned Maverick, rubbing his aching muscles. "It's over Aphid, you lost." "Well…fought Hunter," gasped the dying warrior, "and in…parting, I leave…you a gift. Crunch…Crab, has new gas shipment…you…must stop him from…getting it to Sigma." "What?" exclaimed Alex in disbelief, "you mean he has more of that nerve gas?" The pained Maverick shook his head slowly, pain coursing through his body. "Listen to me Hunter…Sigma…must be stopped…promise me…you'll kill him…for all those that have gone before. Sigma must…die." "I will do my best Aphid, you have my word." "Then…all is as…it should be. Please Hunter, finish…it…take my weapon…and end my pain."

Alex nodded and slowly walked up to the impaled Maverick. Alex placed his hand on the Aphid's head, gaining his powerful weapon, the Wave Blast. Charging his Buster to full power, Alex nodded his head. "Thank you Aphid, go now to your rest. God knows you've earned it." Artillery Aphid smiled weekly, and welcomed the blissful darkness as supercharged plasma engulfed his body. 

"Rest in peace my friend, and thank you," whispered Alex, his molecules rearranging themselves into warp particles. Alex warped from the Cuban rainforest to Maverick Hunter HQ in a blaze of blue and yellow, and the dire position awaiting him there.

"Doc, bad news," reported Alex as he entered Cain's office, "Sigma has more of that gas that I destroyed, and it's at Crunch Crabs. I can't go get it, I need to rest." "Zero already went, but he didn't know about the gas." "What? Do we have any way to contact him?" "No, we'll have to hope Crunch Crab is as stupid as he looks, and hope that Zero can take care of it."

Zero waded through the shallow Caribbean waters with his Sabre at the ready, eagerly looking for his enemy. Zero's eyes scanned the waves, remembering the last time he'd been here. Crunch had never believed in minions, and it didn't look like much had changed.

The ground shuddered violently under Zero's feet, and a smile slowly spread itself across the Hunter's features. "Hey Crunch, it's been awhile…"

"ZERO!" yelled Crunch Crab, bursting from the ground, "you dare to come back after the beating you suffered last time?" "Stop flattering yourself, crabface. If memory serves, the last time we fought, you limped out of here with what was left of your tail between your legs. I've come back to finish the job. By the way, the limp any better?"

"You arrogant piece of scrap-metal!" yelled the insulted Maverick, "How dare you insult me so?? You will pay for that! And this time, your stolen electric weapons won't work." Crunch Crab pointed to his shoulder. "This armor's top notch." "Really? Well, let's see how it fares against contained plasma, shall we?"

Crunch charged, claws outstretched, as Zero nimbly darted to the side. Spinning around, one of the Crab's claws connected with Zero's back, sending him sprawling. The other crashed down on his stomach, winding the already dazed Hunter and leaving him greatly weakened. 

Crunch cackled as Zero rose to his feet, a pained expression on The Crimson Hunter's face. "You're stronger than before Crunch, but you still choose not to have a gun. Or did Sigma not let you have your own wittle Buster?" 

"Ha!" retorted Crunch, his laugher never letting up. "I simply choose to have no weapon for you to steal. Now, may we continue?" "Gladly."

Zero activated a Sub-Tank, and lunged at the shocked Maverick, Beam Sabre outstretched. Crunch Crab's screams of pain echoed across the sand as Zero relieved the Maverick of his claws. "Ha!" laughed Zero, "5 years and you still have learned nothing. You remember your failure in the First Uprising don't you? When you and I had that little chat about our friend Sigma while X was busy with Chill Penguin. Yeah, I used the same move. And it just worked again."

Zero hacked away at Crunch's armor, relieving him of any protection and forcing the Crab to scream even louder. Slipping his Sabre into its charger, Zero's hand morphed into his Buster, and he began to charge the lightning shot. 

"You weren't even worth my time," spat Zero, his Buster's whine growing in intensity, "time to send you back to Sigma's merry playground. You can meet him down in hell, where I'm sending you both." Crunch Crab laughed, his merriment echoing across the beach. "Ha! Poor Zero, you don't know what a mistake you have just made. I was a distraction! Did you honestly think I thought I would win? Stupid Hunter." "What are you talking about?" demanded Zero, fear rising in the pit of his stomach. "While we were busy fighting, my shipments of nerve gas were slowly making their way to Sigma's. They should be there right about now."

"Damn you Crunch!" screamed Zero as his shot reached its full charge, "Tell Hellfire Hare Zero gives his regards, when you see him!" Zero unleashed the charged shot, and liquid electricity shot forth, encircling Crunch Crab. The contained electrical storm vaporized his body completely, the only remnants of the former Maverick a pile of black ash, mixing with the sand to be lost forever.

Zero cursed aloud, and warped back at full speed, fear for the world engulfing his body. 

"We have a problem Doc, Sig-" "We know about the gas Zero, where is it now?" "Sigma has it, it got there while I was fighting Crunch. Now it's ready to be unleashed on the world at a maniac's command. And there is still a Maverick general to be taken care of, never mind finding out where Sigma is." "I can help with that," said Alex, leaning forward, "While at Artillery Aphid's, I hacked into his computer. It seems he had tracked all the generals, but hadn't found out where Sigma is yet. The most powerful general, Blade Badger, is the only one who knows where he is. And he's the only one left. He's in the old KGB base in the deserts of Moscow, and will be hard to beat."

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We are going to need heavy artillery to pull this off. Cain, you and Alex make preparations to invade Sigma's. I'm going to get Blade Badger. Once I've gotten rid of him, Alex and I will take that bastard Sigma down and save the world. Just another day in the Hunters. Let's do it!" 


	15. Chapter 14: The Bladed Badger

Chapter 14: The Bladed Badger

Chapter 14: The Bladed Badger

Deep within the swirling sands of Moscow lies a cave, hidden from view by the numerous sand dunes, leaving only a small entrance untouched. Traveling through this opening, our cave widens into an expansive metropolis of lava flows and crevices, its sentries covering their assigned areas with a vigil. And back in the farthest corner of this sprawling cave, a Bladed Badger sits, watching the arrival of a crimson coloured Hunter with evil glee. And he laughs. 

Zero squinted against the harsh desert sun, eagerly looking for the entrance to the Badger's base, and a respite from the glare of the desert sands. _Well, I'm here, _thought Zero, his Sabre at the ready, _now where the hell is he?_ As if in answer to the Hunters unspoken question, a low rumbling sounded behind him, and Zero turned to see three tanks appear from the ground, and begin to charge their weapons systems. 

Zero leapt to the side as laser fire incinerated the ground he had just inhabited. Leaping forward, Zero raised his Sabre and charged the nearest tank. Contained plasma met reinforced titanium as Zero's Sabre slashed through the tank on a diagonal slash, cleaving it neatly in half and riddling the surrounding sand with shrapnel as it blew. 

Zero leapt onto the second tank, blowing its hatch with his free hand while attracting the attention of the third with his other. Reaching into the interior of the second tank, Zero grabbed the pilot and leapt clear as the third tank's weapons completely incinerated the second. Dashing at the third tank as it charged its laser, Zero stuffed the Maverick pilot down the barrel and leapt clear as the weapon overloaded. The energy, having nowhere to go but backwards, tore the third tank apart in a vicious backblast of weapons fire. "So much for the silent stealth approach," muttered Zero, entering the whole the tanks had come from. 1 minute and three busted tanks later, Zero was on his way. 

Alex paced back and forth nervously, arraying the different weapons on his desk. This was the heavy artillery Zero had asked for. Arrayed on the table were weapons of war Alex prayed he would never have to use again. 8 fully charged Sub-Tanks lay on the table, a necessity if they were to complete their mission. Next to these lay four heavy plasma grenades, each able to tear apart a chimera mech on contact. And lastly, two high-powered jetpacks lay on their sides, ready for instant use. Alex hoped it would be enough.

Looking into the well-lit interior of Blade Badger's fortress, Zero was surprised by the lack of defenses that he could see. There were none that he could spot, other than a pool of magma stretching for about thirty feet, stone pillars spaced 5 feet apart in between. At the end of the pool lay a steep wall, easily climbable. It was almost disappointing.

Slipping his Sabre back into its charger, Zero leapt onto the first of the stone pillars, and his eyes widened in surprise as it sunk under his weight. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire…" muttered Zero as he leapt the remaining pillars, latching on to the wall at the end. "You're going to have to do better than that, Badger," muttered Zero, looking down. "Never mind!" Lava rushed up at Zero from the ground as The Crimson Hunter leapt frantically from one wall to the next, heaving himself over the side as the lava shot up from the walls he had just scaled, missing him by mere inches.

Sighing, Zero slowly turned only to stare into the guns of a chimera mech as it fired its weapons. The beam hit Zero a glancing blow on his side, ripping away some of the metal as his systems worked frantically to repair the extensive damage. Draining a Sub-Tank, Zero leapt back and let loose a blast from his Frost Blaster, coating the mech in ice and bringing it to a full stop. Slashing upwards, the two frozen pieces fell back, breaking apart as they hit the ground. 

Zero walked on for what seemed like hours, expecting an attack from every side but never finding one. Reaching a clearing, Zero's attuned systems picked up on nearby danger and he unconsciously smiled, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the agile Maverick coming towards him. "Welcome Hunter, I've been waiting for you."

"Blade Badger," growled Zero, reaching for his Sabre and flicking it on in a flash of green. "The one and only!" Blade Badger smiled. "I assume you are here hoping to get Sigma's location out of me. Rest assured, you won't be receiving it." "O?" answered Zero, his grip tightening, "and why is that?" "Watch and see, Hunter, watch the weapon of your doom."

Blade Badger's hands flashed, and three Beam Daggers sprung forth from his fist, forming a protective triangle around a single metal blade in the middle of his fist. Repeating the process with the other fist, Blade Badger slipped into a fighter stance, grinning evilly. "Come Hunter," said Blade, motioning to Zero, "come and meet your death."

Sabre met Dagger in a flash of sparks as each fighter put the other through their paces. Zero leapt back and dashed low, bringing his foot out and around in a powerful trip. Blade leapt forward and shot his foot backwards, avoiding the Hunter's attack and catching Zero in the back with his own foot, sending him backwards. 

"Very good!" laughed Blade, "I haven't had this much of a challenge in competitors for a long time." "For a minion of a maniac you talk a lot," retorted Zero, "Are you going to keep laughing or can we get on with it?" Zero dashed forward with his Sabre raised, morphing his hand into a Buster and charging it at the same time. Sabre once again met dagger and as the two beams fought for control, Zero brought his Buster up and fired, the partly charged green blast catching Blade straight in his unprotected stomach.

Blade was thrown back by the powerful blast and Zero wasted no time. Dashing forward, Zero grabbed Blade and flung him into the air, firing off ten rapid-fire shots that caught the flying Maverick in the back. The badly damaged Maverick crashed to the ground in a heap, and slowly rose, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Very good, Hunter. I hadn't expected to have to use this.' Blade reached to the ground, grasping a handful of debris in his hand and throwing it into the air in a cloud of rubble. Blade fired off the two centre blades into the midst of the debris and laughed. 

"Witness the power of my Multi-Blade!" screamed Blade as the first of the metal pieces hit the debris, connecting with a rock. To Zero's horror, both blades split each time they hit something in the air, filling the air with deadly blades and flying at the staring Hunter at high speeds.

Steel blades hit reploid armor as the many blades pinned Zero to the wall, his Buster arm hanging limply at his side, pointing to the ground. "It seems I have won this round, Hunter," cackled Blade, looking down upon the pinned Hunter. "Maverick, I'm just getting started," retorted Zero, silently switching to his Exploding Ears.

"Here's one for the history books Maverick!" yelled Zero, firing three Exploding Ears into the ground. The blast threw him clean into the air, freeing him and giving him a lethal edge. Sailing through the air, Zero landed behind the surprised Badger and threw his foot out, catching Blade in the back and throwing him into the wall. Blade turned and was caught full in the chest by a powerful stream of Zero's Frost Blaster, freezing him solidly to the wall and leaving him at the Hunter's mercy.

Zero brought the green blade of his lit Sabre under Blade's chin, twisting it menacingly in the air. "Your computer password, Blade. NOW." "5..2,4,6,7," sputtered Blade Badger, the full severity of his situation finally reaching him. "Thanks," answered Zero, acquiring the helpless Badger's weapon as he stood up. "This will just take a second."

Zero's hands flashed back and forth over the consoles of Blade's computer, eagerly searching for the location of Sigma. "There he is!" exclaimed Zero, transferring the information onto a disk and storing it in his armor. Walking back over to the frozen Maverick, Zero waved to draw his attention. "You have five minutes before this place blows, Blade. Make the best of them." "Damn you Zero!" yelled Blade helplessly as The Crimson Hunter's body left the doomed Badger's abode in a flash of red warp particles.

Sigma's brow creased as the last of his generals flashed off of his screen in a brilliant display of orange flame. _The Red Demon knows we're here, _mused Sigma, rubbing his chin, _I think it's time we brought X into this little game. Time indeed…_


	16. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

Author's Note: thanks again to Erico for the internal deletion idea, I loved it so much I used it here __

Author's Note: thanks again to Erico for the internal deletion idea, I loved it so much I used it here.

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

"Alright Alex," said Zero, motioning to a nearby chair, "here's the skinny, so listen up!" Alex nodded gravely, staring intently at Zero. This was no time to dick around and he knew it.

"I've located Sigma, but his fortress is heavily guarded, as was expected." Zero pointed to a nearby map. "Of friend Sigma has set up residence here, in the Alaskan wilderness. We're gonna throw him a nice welcoming party. Our information tells us that we will have to split up in the middle of the base. You will take care of the nerve gas and get the hell out of there, no questions asked. Do you get me?!" "Yes sir!" "Good, because Sigma, is mine."

Red and Orange warp trails rocketed out of the safety of Maverick Hunter HQ into the frigid wastelands of Alaska, and to what both Hunters hoped would be the final battle with Sigma.   
Alex leapt and twisted in mid-air, preparing his attack against Sigma's first wave of defense. Tanks lined the walkways, spread out in a line, forming an almost impenetrable line of defense that was easy to take care of, if you knew what you were doing.

Missile fire reigned down upon the helpless tanks, unable to fire upon air targets. Missiles impacted on every tank, covering them in nuclear fire and obliterating half of the total tanks in a minute of mass destruction, and fully depleting Alex's missile reserves. Landing on the scorched ground that was once half an army, Alex looked over to his Crimson friend, debating whether to help Zero or not.

Zero neither wanted nor needed help, he was having too much fun to care which it was. Sailing through the air, Zero extended his Sabre to its fullest length, landing beside the farthest tank from the door. Sending his Sabre clean through the tank he was beside, Zero dashed forward with his Sabre still in the tank, the Sabre following it's master. Contained Plasma ripped through the line of tanks, the explosions seeming to race the Crimson Hunter, seeing who could get to the door first. Alex stood gaping, mouth open in surprise and disbelief as a grinning Zero walked up, and kicked open the entrance to Sigma's fortress. The two Hunters entered the compound, with the heavy door creaking on it's broken hinges behind them, the only remnants of the once proud group of tanks the blackened snow surrounding the entrance.

Sigma watched Zero and Alex waltz into his compound with evil glee, chuckling to himself as he formulated a plan. "Interesting Zero, very interesting. I wonder how long you'll manage to last against me…"

Alex and Zero gaped at the sight before them, each Hunters eyes blank in disbelief. Chimera mechs lined the hallways, each deadly in its own right, and in a group of 24 very dangerous. And as the two Hunters stepped onto the floor of the hallway, 24 sets of legs turned and 24 sets of weapons charged. 

"Go for the legs!" yelled Zero, dashing at the nearest mech with his Sabre raised, eyes glinting for a chance of combat. Zero slashed violently, his Sabre tearing through the legs and coming back up in a diagonal slash that ripped the tank in half, sending shrapnel everywhere as it exploded in a cloud of nuclear flame. Zero leapt back and forth, dodging weapons fire and dealing out the damage to the mechs, leaving only a closely packed group of five left. Leaping up and charging the Frost Blaster to it's fullest potential, millions of pieces of jagged ice shot forth, tearing through the reinforced armor of the closely packed mechs and freezing the entire group as they were cut to shreds. 

Alex was having a harder time on his end. Chimera mechs flew at him from every direction, flame shooting at him from all sides, forcing the young Hunter to react faster than he thought possible. Mechs perished by the numbers, consumed by their own weapons each time one missed its target. Leaping high, Alex spotted the remaining mech, and unhooked a grenade from it's casing on his back. Leaping high into the air, the doomed mech fired once as the grenade impacted on him, every part of the mech instantly consumed, leaving no wreckage behind. Alex's cry of victory quickly turned to pain as the last blast fired by the dying mech connected with his shoulder, destabilizing him in mid-air and wreaking grave damage as he crashed to the floor in a heap. 

Zero dashed over to his wounded comrade as Alex leaned against the nearby wall, clutching his shoulder in agony. "Dammit Zero I'm sorry," coughed out Alex, draining a Sub-Tank and standing as renewed energy flooded his body, "that was stupid." "Yeah it was," laughed Zero as he helped Alex to his feet, "You ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, come on let's get going. "Ok…if you say so," answered Zero, as he punched open the next door. 

"Alright," said Zero, staring forward, "this is where we split up." Before Zero stood two possible routes for the two Hunters, one going down, one going up. "Sigma is up there, the bastard's almost calling to me I know it so well. You go down and take care of the gas, then get the hell out of here. Sigma is mine." Alex walked over to the downwards ladder, smiling with more cheerfulness than he felt. "Righto Zero! I'll see ya back at base," said Alex, jumping onto the ladder and climbing down. Zero climbed upwards, jaw set and his eyes glinting dangerously at the prospect of battle with his hated foe. 

"My dear Zero!" purred Sigma, "you are indeed nefarious in your guesses. I suppose I shall have to kill you after all. I'll send X to deal with that annoying newbie Alex. I want you all to myself…"

Alex descended down and down, never stopping on the seemingly endless ladder. Coming to the end of the absurdly long passageway, Alex leapt the remaining five feet rolling and coming into a fighter stance in under three seconds. Squinting forward into the dimly-lit room, Alex's breath caught in his throat. Standing there, Sigma provided Beam Sabre in his hand, stood a figure that had been burned into Alex's mind for all time. That unmistakable outline, blue armor gleaming, high shoulders, and blue helmet. "X…" hissed Alex.

Zero climbed, muscles tensed and body primed for combat with the object of his nightmares. Zero had no misgivings about this battle, rather he had a sixth sense about it. He knew Sigma was waiting at the top for him, and he welcomed it with open arms. It was a battle he had been preparing for. And he'd be damned if he let Sigma win this time. Rising to the end of the ladder, Zero smiled in the bright light of their arena. "Hello Sigma…"

"You're finished this time X," growled Alex, stepping forward, "it's high time you paid for your crimes. And since I've got to go through you to get to that gas anyway, it's all the more easier. Today X, you're mine!"

Alex leapt forward in a fury, his Sabre coming down in a powerful slash. Plasma met contained Plasma as X parried and slashed low. Alex leapt and avoided the attack, bringing his own Sabre crashing down.

Only to hit hard steel as X dashed back and to the side, gripping the wall and glaring down at Alex. "Most impressive Hunter," growled X, the virus having complete control of his body, "your friends would have all died by now!" "Damn you X!" cursed Alex, charging forward, his Sabre raised. As X raised his to parry, Alex ducked down and delivered a powerful uppercut to X's chin and knocking him in the air. Dashing forward, Alex launched himself at X and shot his foot out, catching X in the stomach and sending him flying. "Zero taught me that you piece of scrap! That was for my friends!" X crashed to the floor and rose slowly, glaring pure hatred at the young Hunter. 

"You see X," grinned Alex, staring X down, "ever since our last encounter I have been training for this. I dreamt it, lived it, breathed nothing but it. Now that I am on the verge of finally having it, like hell are you gonna take it away from me!" "We shall see Hunter, we shall see…"

X's hand felt the familiar feeling of a Buster as his hand morphed, the charge becoming apparent as the room filled with the whining sound. X dashed forward, Sabre raised at Alex. As Alex parried, X performed the same move Alex had just done, ducking down and up, delivering an uppercut that sent Alex flying. Bracing himself, X fired, the blue blast firing forth and catching Alex in the chest, sending him into the wall hard t 25% power.

Alex, laying on the ground had his hand covered and morphed it to his Buster, switching to the Wave Blast and biding his time. Alex drained another Sub-Tank and slowly stood, readying his final attack. 

X surged forward at a side-stepping Alex, the Hunter performing the same move that X had once done to him, his hand shooting out in a chop and catching X on the back of his neck as he shot by. Spinning around, Alex unleashed the full force of the Wave Blast upon X, disabling all of the Hunter-turned-Maverick's machinery and ending the fight for good.

X swam in the murky waters of his subconscious mind, Buster at the ready as he searched for his enemy, and to what would be the final battle with the virus. "Virus!" X yelled as he found it, charging his Buster, "I told you once I would wipe you from my systems." X fired his shot and instantly charged another as the virus howled in pain. _Fool! You cannot hope to defeat me! _"Shut up you twisted piece of crap, your time is up here!" X fired another shot, the virus losing it's grip every time. X glared at the mangle of wires in front of him, charging his Buster for what would be the final shot. "Farewell, virus, if you see him, tell Sigma he's dead too." X fired, the blast echoing in a powerful surge of antibodies that eradicated every last vestige of the virus. X was finally free once again.

The rage left X's eyes in a flash, and he lay back, a look of peace of his features. "Thank you dear god," moaned X, finally in control once again, "I'm free. Alex, I cannot atone for my sins, and I welcome death. God knows I deserve it. Avenge your dead classmates Alex, I wouldn't hold it against you."

Conflictions resounded in Alex's head, and he walked past X to the nerve tanks, still trying to make his decision. "Alex do it, I don't deserve to live." Alex ignored him, there was too much on his mind. Setting a bomb and a warp device onto the tanks, Alex watched the deadly gas warp out to land over the pacific ocean, and to explode upon contact with the water. An ungrateful world was saved once again.

Alex walked towards X, his Buster charging and his mind racing as he made his decision. "Do it Alex, I deserve it." "No…" whispered Alex, all doubt gone from his mind in an instant. "No X, I won't kill you. The X I knew is dead. You killed him. You are innocent X, go get Sigma X, God knows it should be you who ends his reign of terror." "Dammit Alex! Kill me, I must pay!" Alex shook his head no, but slowly raised his Buster. With a final shake of his head, Alex raised his Buster over his head and fired, leaving a scorching mark in the ceiling above him. "You're dead, X." Alex's body covered itself in an orange glow, and he warped back to the sanctity of Maverick Hunter HQ, leaving a troubled Hunter to his thoughts and a Crimson Hunter to his battle.

Green fire spouted from the hilt of Zero's Sabre, the blade flashing on in an instant and him slipping into his favourite fighter stance. "Ah Zero," cooed Sigma, his Sabre activating and he slipping into the same stance, "I see you haven't forgotten what I taught you so long ago." Zero's face twisted in anger. "What you taught me was betrayal you egotistical bastard!" spat Zero, his grip tightening on his Sabre, "I looked up to you when you were a Hunter, trusted you, respected you. And then, in return, you turned right around and killed all those that I cared about in the HQ! I despise you Sigma! X had the pleasure of killing you all those other times, but today, it's my turn."

Plasma met contained Plasma as Zero and Sigma locked blades. Zero sidestepped and slashed viciously, the beam narrowly avoiding Sigma's head as the Maverick ducked. Sigma leapt back and charged forward, his own Sabre coming out and around in a powerful arc. Zero leapt back onto the nearby wall and flew forward, landing behind a surprised Sigma and catching Sigma in the back with a powerful kick, which knocked the Maverick backwards.

Sigma stumbled and spun around, barely blocking another vicious slice from Zero. "Well done Sigma, I'd have hated to end the battle right there. I do so hate stabbing people in the back. The front is much more fun!"

Zero charged forward and Sigma attempted to perform the same move as Zero, leaping back and forward, trying to get behind the Hunter in a move that Zero had already seen coming. Zero leapt farther backwards and switched to his Exploding Ears, firing off five at the landing Maverick. Fire engulfed Sigma's body, badly damaging the Maverick before he had time to escape. 

"Damn that Hare!" cursed Sigma angrily, wiping blood from his mouth, "I should never have given him such a powerful weapon!" "Aw, but you did. And, my dear Sigma, you just paid for it." "You will regret those words Hunter!" Sigma practically spat the last word, his anger growing by the second. "The real fight starts now!"

A renewed Sigma leapt forward, easily closing the distance between the two of them. Raising his Sabre and slashing diagonally, Sigma heard the satisfying hiss of Sabre on Sabre and made his move. Keeping his Sabre there with one hand, his other hand shot out in a powerful punch that connected with Zero's jaw, knocking him backwards.

Rushing over to the stunned Hunter, Sigma delivered a powerful uppercut to Zero's chest that sent Zero into the air. Leaping up on his thrusters, Sigma kept Zero in the air, delivering punch after punch after punch to the Hunter's belly and chest. Throwing Zero up, Sigma delivered a powerful kick to The Crimson Hunter's gut, sending the once laughing Hunter into the floor hard, lying in a heap. Sigma had won…

Sigma slowly walked over to a barely conscious Zero, enjoying every minute of his victory with an evil smile on his face. Sigma's Sabre took up residence under Zero's chin, and The Crimson Hunter smiled despite his situation. "See you…in hell Sigma." Sigma grinned, raising the Sabre high above his head. "Indeed, dear Hunter. Farewell!"

Zero closed his eyes, but instead of the searing pain of a Sabre wound, Zero heard the deafening roar of a level 4 Buster shot, the heat as it passed him, and Sigma's screams as he hit full on.

Mega Man X dropped down from his perch, already charging another shot as he walked slowly over to the downed Sigma. Leveling the fully charged Buster, X glared at Sigma. "I told you that it would be who would kill you Sigma, I am finally free." "Well done…X. But as always, it is in vain. I had prepared for this, cloning myself and putting the clone in hibernation in another location. This is but another hollow victory for you, my dear X. Sigma laughed, a deep belly laugh that grew in steady volume until it was deafened by a Hunter's scream of rage, and the deafening sound of a level 4 Buster shot being fired.

"X…" said Zero hoarsely, "I thought I'd lost you." "Sigma must have banged you up pretty hard," laughed X, picking his friend up, "you're getting emotional on me." Zero smiled weekly, and fell back into a peaceful slumber as a mix of blue and red surrounded the two Hunters, as they warped back from the frozen wastelands of Alaska to the warm medical bay of Maverick Hunter HQ, and to the care of a very worried Alex. 


	17. Epilogue

Author's Note: Well, here's the ending and it wouldn't be here if I wasn't helped so much by one person __

Author's Note: Well, here's the ending and it wouldn't be here if I wasn't helped so much by one person. Thank you a million times over Erico, without you, this thing probably wouldn't be here.

Epilogue

Far away, on the distant island of Hawaii lies a secret base inside of a volcano presumed to be active and uninhabited. It is actually neither of these things. Traveling inside, one would be very surprised by the very big lack of lava inside, and the great amounts of machinery filling its caves. And one would also be deafened by the echoes of a madman's laughter…

Late at night, Zero rests in stasis, watched over by two soundly sleeping Hunters, the protective X and a caring Alex. And as he lies there in a dreamless sleep, he is comforted. For although Sigma is still out there, and that evil still does exist, he is contented with the knowledge that he and the world will never again have to face the hardships of Life After X. 


End file.
